forever_charmedfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the first born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is the older brother of Chris Halliwell, and the oldest of the children of the Charmed Ones. Wyatt is the first male witch in his family. As the prophesied The Prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child|Twiced-Blessed Child, Wyatt is going to be one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. History 'Pre-Birth' Originally, Wyatt's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed on them by the Elders, as Leo was Piper's whitelighter. However, due the Charmed Ones and Leo saving all Elders from the warlock Eames and at the request of some supportive Elders, such as Gideon, the entire council eventually allowed the two to get married. Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and her sisters, that her unborn child was a girl, Melinda, the child that Piper saw in the future, the same future in which her sister Prue was still alive. Piper later discovered, to her astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. During Piper's distressing pregnancy, she began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. However, during an encounter with Necron, and with help from her mother, Piper was able to overcome her doubts. The baby was also able to heal many of the wounds Piper sustained from fighting evil. 'Birth' Piper went into labour on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc which coincidentally was the same day as the Aurora Borealis. With the knowledge of the ancient prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child, the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. Because of the astrological circumstances combined with the Wiccan sabbath, all forms of magic ceased on this "holy day" to welcome the child into the world. Taking advantage of this, a sorcerer named Cronyn concocted a plan to kidnap the child and raise it to be an evil ruler. Paige and Phoebe, with the aid of Victor, the girls' father, were able to vanquish Cronyn and his partner Doris. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by her family, Piper gave birth to her baby. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a boy and not a girl. Which broke tradition. With Wyatt's birth, the Wiccan sabbath ended, Aurora Borealis ceased, and magic was restored. With Wyatt destined to be the twice-blessed one, the sisters vowed to protect their nephew, knowing that evil would certainly make many attempts to kill or take him away from his family. 'Forever Charmed' Wyatt Halliwell/Early Life| Early Life Alternate Futures 'Dark Future' It was revealed that in the future, Wyatt will take control of the Underworld and the mortal world and rule with a mighty fist, believing that power is everything. He developed a cruel outlook on the world and gave himself a virtual paradise, while the rest of the world lived in a veritable dystopia. He turned the manor into a museum after the Charmed Ones were killed under unknown circumstances. He was described as akin to the Source of All Evil since he has control of demons and the Underworld. When Prue wound up pregnant by his supposed to best friend, Damien he killed him. Which devistated Prue to the point where she killed herself. Though he wanted Chris, the Whitelighter from the future, to rule with him (possibly as a direct underling), Wyatt was willing to kill him if he did not join his ranks. In this future, he was ruthless and would kill anyone who upsets him, even those he was closest to. However, Chris was able to escape and return to the present to attempt to prevent this future from occurring. Powers and Abilities : See Also: Wyatt Halliwell/Power Development '' '''Basic Powers' *'Spell Casting:'The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:'The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:'The ability to locate a being through use of a map, a crystal, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *''' Projection:The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. **'''Power Swapping: The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. **'Summoning:' The ability to transport a being to the users presence no matter where they are **'Conjuration:' The ability to conjure things from different places, Wyatt conjured a dragon twice. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects from one location to another with orbs. **'Remote Orbing': The ability to orb other beings from one place to another *'Orb Shield:' The ability to create a protective Force Field of translucent blue energy that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect safe from harm. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons and various magical powers and magic from other magical beings. Whitelighter Powers *'Orbing:'The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. *'Sensing:'The ability to magically sense and locate beings anywhere in the world, unless they are dead or in the Underworld. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Wyatt has been able to do this since before he was born. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. Romantic Life Wyatt is a kind and caring guy which means women do get attracted to him. Before he began dating Beth he did date more than his siblings. But like anybody else he is just looking for that special somebody to come into his life. |-|Angie Morgan= : Main Article: Wyatt Halliwell and Angie Black '' They have been friends ever since the say they met when she moved next door to him and his family in August of 2004. Growing up Wyatt, Angie and Caleb were pretty much inceperable. Though the only problem they have is his younger sister, Melinda doesn't like Angie. But neither of them know why and she won't tell them. Personality Wyatt has a very optimistic view on the world, a trait that he learned from his mother (something that Paige laughed at). Wyatt, like his aunt Phoebe, seems to have a problem holding back the truth However despite his optimistic atittude Wyatt can be outright intimidating and aggressive when someone's threaten the people he cares about. Health and Vitals *Almost kidnapped by Cronyn and Doris Bennett at birth February-2-2003 *Born six weeks early February-2-2003 *Almost thrown out a window by a demon 2003 *Multiple kidnapping atempts 2003 *Had a high fever 2003 *Almost stabbed my an Elder, Gideon October-16-2004 *Orbed his toy and accidentally hit himself in the head 2005 *Kidnapped from a demon disguised as a room mom at his school. 2005 *Tricked and had his powers stollen during the Ultimate Battle; they were later restored. May-21-2006 *Had his magic taken away for seven months 2008 - May 2009 *Had a headache; from Prue being around the same way she has been effecting Piper, Phoebe, and Paige for months 2010 Family Tree Etymology *'Wyatt': "War" and "brave" *'Matthew': gift of god *'Halliwell': Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. Notes *Wyatt is the first male born in the Warren line in over a hundred years *Wyatt's full name consists of last names. Wyatt comes from his father, Leo Wyatt and Matthew from his aunt, Paige Matthews. *Wyatt was born 6 weeks early according to Piper *Wyatt's godmother is his aunt Paige Matthews. *Wyatt's favorite toy growing up is his teddy bear, Wuvey. *Wyatt, his aunt Phoebe, his unborn cousin and his ancestor Melinda Warren, are the only witches shown that were able to use their powers through their mother from the womb. *Wyatt, his aunt Phoebe and his cousin Parker are the only Halliwells born in the Manor. *Wyatt and his cousin Parker were born at a time when their parents had no magic. *Wyatt is protective of everybody in his family *Wyatt is an Aquarius *He didn't have a name until he was three weeks old. See Also 'Other pages of Wyatt Halliwell''' Gallery PiperPregnant-Baby1.jpg|Piper finds out she's pregnant PhoebePaigeCongratsPiper.jpg|Phoebe and Paige congratulate there sister PregnantPiperElectrcuted .jpg|Piper tortured by a demon Piper-Alomst-Drowns.jpg|Piper almost drowns due to her foot being stuck Wyatt_heals1.jpg|Wyatt heals his mother from the womb Piper-Emotional.png|Piper gets emotional Wyatt-Meses-With-Pipers-Powers.jpg|Wyatt messes with Piper's powers Wyatt-Switches-His-Parents-Powers.jpg|Wyatt switches his parents powers from the womb PregnantPiper-Leo-2002.jpg|Piper and Leo during her pregnancy PregnantPiper-And-Paige-Turn-Into-Superheros.jpg|Piper and Paige turn into superheros Piper-Watches-Home-Birth-Video.jpg|Piper and Leo watch home birthing video Piper-Feels-Sick-Again.jpg|Piper feels sick again Piper-Needs-A-Doctor.jpg|Piper needs a doctor Piper-Bloodwork.png|Piper sees a doctor Piper-Being-Healed-After-Attacked.jpg|Leo healing Piper after Orin attacked her Piper-New-Doctor.jpg|Piper finds out Ava is her new doctor and Phoebe and Paige will be her midwives Barbas-Paige-Piper.jpg|Barbas finds Paige and Piper at P3 Piper-Fear-Baby-Gone.jpg|Piper fears she'll loose her baby PiperKnockedOut.jpg|Piper pregnant after attacked by a warlock PregnantPiper-Stabbed.jpg|Pregnant Piper stabbed Magical-Nanny-Interview.jpg|Piper and Leo interview for a nanny for Wyatt 5x09-Force-Field.jpg|Wyatt has a force field PregnantPiper-LeoDarlighterarrow.png|Piper with Leo after he was attacked by a darklighter ColeInvinsible.png|The Charmed Ones try to vanquish Cole PregnantPiper-Shops.png|Piper shops for maternity clothes Piper-Baby-Bump.png|Saleswomen touches Piper's baby bump PregnantPiper-Charmed.png|The Charmed Ones during Piper's pregnancy PrePiper-Paige-Scrying.png|Piper tapping into Wyatt's powers to scry for Phoebe 5x10-27.png|Piper sent home Sad-Pregnant-Piper.png|Piper has to choose between Phoebe and Paige Piper-Baby-Bump-2002.png|Piper's baby bump PregPiper-PaigeHospitalized.jpg|Pregnant Piper with Paige after her car accident Phoebe-Kisses-Piper-Baby-Bump.jpg|Phoebe kisses Piper's baby bump Piper-BirthingBall.jpg|Piper on a birthing ball Piper-Falls.jpg|Piper falls off the birthing ball Paige-PrePiper-2002.jpg|Pregnant Piper with Paige Paige-Piper-Phoebe-P3.png|The Halliwell Sisters at P3 Piper-Third-Trimester.png|Piper during her last few months pregnant Piper-Ice-Cream.png|Piper eating ice cream 5x12-50.png|Piper with her sisters Cole-Is-Gone.jpg|Cole is finally gone Piper-Pregant-2AM.jpg|Piper at 2:00 in the morning 5x13-2.png|Poltergeist messing with the baby things Piper-Fixes-Baby-Things.jpg|Piper fixes the baby things Phoebe-Annoys-Everybody.jpg|Phoebe annoying everybody X08-01.jpg|Piper with her sisters 5x13-12.png|Piper left to clean up 5x13-26.png|Piper under a spell 5x13-40.png|Piper makes the Manor re-appear 5x13-41.png|Piper and Paige Pipers-Baby-Shower.png|Piper's baby shower Baby-Kicks.jpg|Wyatt kicks Piper-Watches-Soap-Opera.png|Piper watching a Soap Opera 5x14-14.png|Phoebe and Piper fighting over the remote Piper-Upset.png|Piper upset 5x14-52.png|All three sisters asleep at P3 5x15-3.png|Piper passes out PrenantPiper-At-The-Hospital.jpg|everybody at the hospital Sister-Love.jpg|Phoebe and Piper Piper-Home.jpg|Piper home from the hospital CharmedOnes-PiperPregnant-2003.jpg|the Charmed Ones the day Wyatt was born 5x15-23.png|Piper with her father Piper-Meets-Doris.jpg|Piper meets Doris Phoebe-Piper-Doris-Talk.png|Phoebe and Piper talk to Doris 5x15-39.png|Piper is in labour 5x15-42.png|Piper meets Croan Demns-Want-Pipers-Baby.jpg|Demons want Piper and Leo's baby Piper-In-Labour-Doris.jpg|Moments before Piper knocked Doris out 5x15-43.png|Piper falls down the stairs 5x15-45.png|Piper almost killed while in labour Piper-Still-In-Labour.jpg|Piper after the demons were vanquished 5x15-47.png|Piper about to give birth Piper-Gives-Birth-To-Wyatt.png|Piper gives birth to her baby Baby-Is-Finally-Born.jpg|The baby is finally born Phoebe-With-The-Baby.jpg|Phoebe holds the baby It's-A-Baby-Boy.jpg|It's a boy! Baby-With-Phoebe.jpg|everybody meets the baby The-Halliwell-Family-Feb2003.jpg|Phoebe hands the baby to Piper Magic-Returns.jpg|magic returns to the world Baby-Stares.jpg|the baby stares at everybody Baby-Coos.jpg|the baby coos as he moves Piper-Talks-To-Her-Baby-Boy.jpg|Piper talks to her newborn son NewbornWyatt.png|Piper and Leo's baby boy 5x15-53.png|with his family after he was born WyattMatthewHalliwell-1.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-2.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-3.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-4.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-5.jpg|with his mother WyattMatthewHalliwell-6.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-7.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-8.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-9.jpg|demons try to kidnap the baby...again WyattMatthewHalliwell-10.jpg|He puts down his force field WyattMatthewHalliwell-11.jpg|Piper picks up her baby WyattMatthewHalliwell-12.jpg Wyatt-Baby-Picture.jpg|Phoebe shows off a picture of the baby at work WyattMatthewHalliwell-13.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-14.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-15.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-16.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-17.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-18.jpg|almost kidnapped...again WyattMatthewHalliwell-19.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-20.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-21.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-22.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-23.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-24.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-26.jpg|with his aunt Phoebe Halliwell WyattMatthewHalliwell-27.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-28.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-29.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-30.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-31.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-32.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-33.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-35.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-36.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-37.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-38.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-39.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-40.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-41.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-42.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-43.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-44.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-45.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-46.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-47.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-48.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-49.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-50.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-51(2).png WyattMatthewHalliwell-51.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-52.jpg|Piper and Leo finally name there son: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell WyattMatthewHalliwell-53.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-54.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-55.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-56.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-57.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-58.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-59.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-60.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-61.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-62.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-63.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-64.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-65.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-66.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-67.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-68.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-69.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-70.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-71.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-72.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-73.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-74.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-75.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-76.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-77.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-78.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-79.png WyattMatthewHalliwell-80.png WyattMatthewHalliwell-81.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-82.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-83.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-84.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-85.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-86.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-87.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-88.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-89.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-90.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-91.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-92.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-93.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-94.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-95.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-96.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-97.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-98.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-99.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-100.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-101.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-102.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-103.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-104.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-105.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-106.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-107.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-108.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-109.jpg|Wyatt's first time orbing WyattMatthewHalliwell-110.png WyattMatthewHalliwell-111.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-112.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-114.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-115.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-116.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-117.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-118.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-119.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-120.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-121.png WyattMatthewHalliwell-122.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-123.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-124.png WyattMatthewHalliwell-125.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-126.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-127.jpg Wyatt-baby-Picture-2.jpg|A picture of Wyatt in Phoebe's bedroom WyattMatthewHalliwell-128.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-129.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-130.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-131.png WyattMatthewHalliwell-132.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-133.png WyattMatthewHalliwell-134.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-135.jpg|Wyatt's wiccaning WyattMatthewHalliwell-137.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-138.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-139.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-140.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-141.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-142.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-143.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-144.jpg|Wyatt at Darryl's sons birthday party WyattMatthewHalliwell-145.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-146.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-147.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-148.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-149.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-150.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-151.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-152.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-153.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-154.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-155.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-156.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-157.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-158.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-159.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-160.png WyattMatthewHalliwell-161.png WyattMatthewHalliwell-162.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-163.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-164.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-165.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-166.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-167.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-168.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-169.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-170.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-171.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-172.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-173.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-175.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-176.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-177.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-178.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-179.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-180.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-180.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-181.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-182.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-183.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-184.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-185.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-186.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-187.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-188.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-189.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-190.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-191.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-192.jpg WyattPicture-1.jpg WyattPicture-2.jpg WyattMatthewHalliwell-193.jpg Category:Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Magical Beings Category:Piper and Leo's Family Category:Halliwell Family Category:Wyatt Halliwell